Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro '69
Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro '69 (abbreviated as GTA: SF, GTA: SF69, SF69, or just simply, SF) is the sixteenth installment in the'' Grand Theft Auto'' franchise, and serves as a prequel to all other HD Universe games released before it. GTA: SF was released on April 29th, 2019 for the Xbox One, PS4, and PC. Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro '69 is set (as the name implies) in 1969, in the city of San Fierro; as well as the surrounding wilderness; and tells the story of Gary "Groves" Burns, a hippie turned soldier, coming to terms with his young bride being forcibly put into witness protection, and the horrible atrocities he committed in the Vietnam War. Plot Introduction In early 1968, Gary Burns wakes up one night in his home to find two thugs attempting to steal some of his valuables. Burns had been happily married for over 6 months before that point, and after being an activist and part of the anti-war movement in Los Santos, finds a home on the countryside near San Fierro, more specifically on the outskirts of the Madera Greens (a stand in for the Redwood Parks and Forest), operating a small lumber business. Burns approaches the thieves with his gold, 1911 Vintage Pistol, a family heirloom, and shoots and kills one of the robbers, while only managing to shoot the other one's leg, as he ran off of his property. Burns is put to trial; for killing one thief, and seriously injuring the other technically of of his property boundary. With the thieves having been a part of a wealthy crime family, they manage a lawyer who gets Groves into an ultimatum: go to jail for multiple years, leaving his wife and job behind, or a tour in the Vietnam War, serving in the Marines. Burns chooses the latter, hoping to get out of "punishment" earlier; and he's sent to boot camp. The Vietnam War At the boot camp, Burns relates to very few of the other trainees, but shows utmost respect to all of them, including the senior drill instructor (who'm he manages to relate and even sympathize too); and after gradually telling others of his experience as a logger, and his own personal connection to nature, Burns earns the nickname "Groves", another name for a cluster of trees. Throughout boot camp, Groves (and by extension, the player) is introduced to other trainees, and is taught how to properly shoot, realizing his expert marksmanship. After a gruelling 13 week training, the game cuts to Groves in an US-controlled camp in Vietnam. There, Groves meets his squad leader; Serpiente Dolora a Mexican jingo, with oddly friendly demeanor, who tasks Groves, along with the other members of the squad, to clear out a Viet-Cong controlled church. When Dolora, Groves, and the rest of the squad arrive, the church is overwhelmed by opposing soldiers, and after an initial wave of gunfire, it's every man for himself, due to the then-apparent cowardice of Dolora, who promptly runs off. After being in temporary shock after his first kill, Groves manages to drive out of the area, only to be shot in the arm by a sniper, and run to the nearest shelter as soon as possible. Managing to find his way to a nearby village, he finds a Vietnamese family who tends to his wounds. While walking back to the camp, he hears Dolora in the distance. Groves, assuming he was killed in the church ambush, goes to the house he was screaming in. There, he finds Dolora yelling and beating a lone, Vietnamese child for where Viet-Cong troops are. Groves see's this and threatens Dolora with his rifle. Dolora, starts laughing as people of another squad come into the room, and bring Groves into surrender, for seemingly about to shoot Dolora and the small girl. Once again, Groves is put on trial, only to be found not-guilty; but is still damaged enough after the bullet wound to the arm, for a discharge. After finding out his wife has been put into witness protection, due to Dolora's intervention in FIB affairs, he moves to the City of San Fierro to find revenge on the people who brought his life into a living hell. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe